Gorenger Storm Hurricane
Gorenger Storm Hurricane is an umbrella term refering to the ball-shaped finishing attack of the Gorengers. Gorenger Storm : The team's initial finishing attack. At Akarenger's command, Momorenger would produce a ball, dubbed the Ranger Ball or Storm Bomb , that would be passed around the various Gorengers, building momentum before Akarenger would kick it at the episode's monster, destroying it in an explosive blast. While preferably performed when all Gorengers are together, all five are not necessary and the attack can be performed with at least three. This move undergoes multiple changes as it is used: *The initial Gorenger Storm involves a simple silver ball that is passed before kicked by Akarenger *From episode 9, Momorenger would produce a ball that appears pink; this ball changes color as it goes to different team members before becoming a red spiked ball for Akarenger's attack. *In episode 13, when the Gorenger Storm (performed by only Aka, Ki, and Momo) fails to take out Horn Mask, Peggy performs surgery on the Ranger Ball, modifying it to perform a one-time 'Parent-Child Bomb', which the Gorengers put to use as a time-lag attack. Passing the ball along the team as normal, when Akarenger kicked the ball, the 'parent' proceeded to drop a 'child' ball on the ground. Horn Mask blindly charged at the Gorengers, brushing off the 'parent' ball but failing to notice the 'child' ball which exploded when he stepped on it, destroying the Masked Monster. *In episode 21, the other Gorengers train Aorenger for a rematch with Shot Mask, kicking Gorenger Storm bombs at him, with Ki, Momo, and Mido holding their own color balls while Akarenger holds the blue ball. *In episode 23, while in flight having switched on their Birdies, the Gorengers perform the Air Gorenger Storm, where the attack is performed as usual but in flight. This attack is used to destroy Wire Mask and the Atlantis warship he piloted. *From episode 27, the Gorenger Storm becomes the Gorenger Storm: New Power Operation; this version begins with Momorenger calling out what will happen to the ball after Akarenger strikes it, then this happening from his kick. These include special operations such as "Mole" (where it buries itself underground before burrowing and rises up to attack) and "Double" (using two balls) to transforming into objects that ends up striking the Masked Monster. Gorenger Hurricane : In this variant, Momorenger would produce a finned, multicolored grenade the size and shape of an American-style football, dubbed the End Ball. It was again passed among the Gorengers until Aorenger set it up for punting by Akarenger. Once kicked towards the episode's monster, the ball would transform into an object that was anathema to the monster's personality (such as a diamond cutter to defeat a diamond-themed monster or a magnet to disrupt a mechanical clock monster) destroying it instantly. As revealed in episode 60, Momorenger has a spare ball in case the first is lost. Initially Akarenger would call it out setting it up before Momorenger launches it; but from episode 67, it becomes more like Gorenger Storm with Momorenger calling the move out when she hits it before the rest do their work. In episode 72, the final version is revealed where it goes from Momo to Mido, then to Ki, Ao and finally Aka. In episode 44, it is called Gorenger Storm Hurricane. *In Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane, when Steel Sword Dragon repels the Gorenger Hurricane attack, the Gorengers take him down with the Gorenger Bomb Hurricane, in which all five Gorengers produced Gorenger Hurricane balls and kicked them at the Black Crusader, bombarding and destroying him. *In J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger, the Gorengers combine the Gorenger Hurricane with J.A.K.Q.'s to create the to destroy the Big Four Robo. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen, an identical ball, known as the '|ライダーハリケーン|Raidā Harikēn}}, is used by the Goriders. History Storm Concluding their first battle as a team against the Black Cross Army, the Gorengers performed the Gorenger Storm, appearing in the form of a silver soccer ball, for the first time to destroy Gold Mask. Warrior Mask resisted the Gorenger Storm, but soon met his demise when the Black Cross missile he possessed was blown up by a demolition ammo armed Blue Cherry. Despite his great defensive capabilities, Bronze Mask was destroyed when the Gorenger Storm eliminated his bell armor in mid-air. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Jade Mask, despite his attempt to escape in a balloon. Dazed by Midorenger's Midomerang, Poison Gas Mask was easily destroyed by the Gorenger Storm. Though he attempted to escape in a motorboat, Iron Ring Mask was killed when a Gorenger Storm struck him from a distance causing both the Monster and his boat to explode. With the power of his staff, Crescent Moon Mask was able to reform and survive after being struck by the Gorenger Storm. This power was, however, negated when Aorenger fired a Blue Cherry arrow at one of the crescent moons on the staff, destroying him permanently. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Poison Fang Mask. In a cosmetic upgrade, the Gorenger Storm ball first appeared pink when produced by Momorenger, changing color as it went to different team members before becoming a red spiked ball for Akarenger's attack. This instance of the Gorenger Storm was used first to destroy Witch Mask. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Wing Mask. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Boat Ear Mask. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Silver Heat Mask. Though only three, Gorengers Aka, Ki and Momo performed the Gorenger Storm against Horn Mask but failed to defeat him. In light of this Peggy performs surgery on the Ranger Ball, modifying it to perform a one-time 'Parent-Child Bomb', which the Gorengers put to use as a time-lag attack. Passing the ball along the team as normal, when Akarenger kicked the ball, the 'parent' proceeded to drop a 'child' ball on the ground. Horn Mask blindly charged at the Gorengers, brushing off the 'parent' ball but failing to notice the 'child' ball which exploded when he stepped on it, destroying the Masked Monster. Faced with the Gorenger Storm, Skull Mask hit it right back with his staff, only for Akarenger to hit it again with a flying kick, hitting the back of the Monster's head and destroying him. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Rainbow Mask. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Mirror Mask. Black Hair Mask easily survived the Gorenger Storm, having destroyed the ball by firing the teeth of his comb at it. He was, however, soon defeated when Midorenger used his Midomerang to sever his comb's teeth, which were the source of his life. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Cyclops Mask. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Sword Mask. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Sun Halo Mask. Following his defeat by Shot Mask, Aorenger endured training at the hands of his teammates, whom kicked Gorenger Storm bombs at him, with Ki, Momo, and Mido holding their own color balls while Akarenger held the blue ball. Ultimately, the Gorenger Storm was performed to destroy Shot Mask. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Gear Mask. Using their Birdies to take to the air, the Gorengers performed the 'Air Gorenger Storm', where the attack is performed as usual but in flight. This variant of the attack was used to destroy Wire Mask and the Atlantis warship he piloted. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Razor Mask. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Lamprey Mask. The Gorenger Storm was used to destroy Vein Mask. Onwards, the Gorenger Storm became the Gorenger Storm: New Power Operation, where each instance of usage would provide a different effect to defeat individual Masked Monsters. The first New Power Operation, Mole, burrowed underground and emerges like a mole which Iron Claw Mask reached down to grab before it exploded. Hurricane Finally, the Gorenger Hurricane: was performed to project the x-rays of the Cassiopeia constellation against the Black Cross Führer. Appearances **''Ep. 7: Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps'' **''Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang'' **''Ep. 9: Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy'' **''Ep. 10: The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters'' **''Ep. 11: Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell'' **''Ep. 12: Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell'' **''Ep. 13: The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb'' **''Ep. 14: The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion'' **''Ep. 15: The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune'' **''Ep. 16: White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror'' **''Ep. 17: The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery'' **''Ep. 18: Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan'' **''Ep. 19: A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea'' **''Ep. 20: Crimson Fight to the Death! Sun Halo Mask vs. Akarenger'' **''Ep. 21: Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity'' **''Ep. 22: Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis'' **''Ep. 23: Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship'' **''Ep. 24: Blue Anger! Strong Midomerang, Big Counterattack'' **''Ep. 25: Crimson Fuse! Lamprey Torpedo Attack'' **''Ep. 26: Multi-Changing Blue Veins! The Dreadful Poison Expert'' **''Ep. 27: Yellow Object Q! Gorenger Base S.O.S.'' **''Ep. 28: Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base'' **''Ep. 29: Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train'' **''Ep. 30: Golden Columns of Fire! A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines'' **''Ep. 31: The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice'' **''Ep. 32: Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune'' **''Ep. 33: The Red Target! A Fake Gorenger Appears'' **''Ep. 34: The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC'' **''Ep. 35: Big Strange Black Bird! Condoler War Bomber Fleet'' **''Ep. 36: The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship'' **''Ep. 37: A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form'' **''Ep. 38: The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure'' **''Ep. 39: Crimson Sea of Japan! The Superpower of the Mysterious Meteorite'' **''Ep. 40: The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Momorenger From Hell'' **''Ep. 41: Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune'' **''Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune'' **''Ep. 43: The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen'' **''Ep. 44: Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches'' **''Ep. 45: Dark Sword Shark! Attack of the Marine Hitman'' **''Ep. 46: Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage'' **''Ep. 47: Big Red Counterattack! Angry Gorenger'' **''Ep. 48: The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park'' **''Ep. 49: The Big Green Escape! The Swirling Trick Play'' **''Ep. 50: The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen'' **''Ep. 51: The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman'' **''Ep. 52: The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial'' **''Ep. 53: The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1'' **''Ep. 54: Crimson Challenge! The Volcano's Last Big Eruption'' **''Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse'' **''Ep. 56: Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach'' **''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane'' **''Ep. 57: The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy'' **''Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle'' **''Ep. 59: The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan'' **''Ep. 60: Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island'' **''Ep. 61: The Pink KO Punch! The End-Ball Match'' **''Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion'' **''Ep. 63: A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon'' **''Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion'' **''Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Black Cross Castle Raid'' **''Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge'' **''Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset'' **''Ep. 68: The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle'' **''Ep. 69: The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Varikikyun Launches'' **''Ep. 70: Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express'' **''Ep. 71: Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan'' **''Ep. 72: Blue Secrecy!! Varidreen Left to be Dismantled'' **''Ep. 73: Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line'' **''Ep. 74: Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth'' **''Ep. 75: Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy'' **''Ep. 77: Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman'' **''Ep. 78: Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar'' **''Ep. 79: Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form'' **''Ep. 80: Crimson Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope'' **''Ep. 81: Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap'' **''Ep. 83: Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis'' **''Final Ep.: Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars'' * J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} * }} }} Category:Arsenal (Gorenger)